The Greyhound
by Theheartsartists
Summary: The summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts, the golden trio is spilt by Ron and Harry's family getting dragged onto summer vacations, with no way communicate, Hermione, who was left bored and lonely. In order to keep her spirits up she adopts a beautiful greyhound...little does she know her new pet is not a dog at all...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco stood in the center of a dark, musty room. No lights lined the walls, the only thing brightening the room was the moons silver rays that shone through the skylight. Many eyes rested on him in that moment, he desperately tried to suppress a shudder, stiffing till rigged. He had done everything correctly, the leaf had not left his mouth, he had woken up before the sun, and stayed up until the colors of dawn died out so that he could speak the incantation at just the right time. Everything was correct, he made sure. But still, the beady-black eyes of the death eaters around him sent a jolt of fear through his bones.

He was offered this mission as redemption for failing to kill Dumbledore. His father had made it clear that, if it did fail, he would be the one to punish him for his mistakes...and he would show no mercy.

Draco closed his eyes as he took a long inhale through his nose. Then his wild-eyed aunt stepped forward, pushing a ringlet of jet black hair from her face before extending her arm. She pressed a clawed finger against the skull on her forearm, the snake inked into her skin immediately began to move, swaying back and forth and snapping its fanged jaws. Draco's eyes trained on the movement of the mark, he could feel the burn of his own. He knew that it would not be long before the Dark Lord came to see his work. Draco grew more nervous by the second, he thought of all the things that could go wrong, there was so, so many things that could go wrong.

Suddenly a swooping cloud of black smoke tore through the room, landing directly in front of Draco. The moment of truth. He closed his eyes, counting to five before opening them to meet the stinging gaze of Voldemort's red slits.

"Draco, my dear boy, have you completed the potion?" His voice was a hiss.

Draco swallowed thickly, "Yes, My Lord, the potion is complete, I shall drink it at your command."

"Ahh, good, good! Well, there's no point to dally...let us find out if our Draco is going to be as useful as we hoped."

Draco nodded curtly, before beckoning Wormtail to bring for the bubbling blue potion to him. Wormtail scurried across the dusty floor to where the vile lay, he picked it up gingerly and made his way back to Draco, placing into gently in his hand. Draco could help but grimace as he uncorked it and the smell wafted through the room.

"Go ahead Draco, lets us see…" his voice trailed off in silent implication. Let us see if you live, he words echoed in his mind as he raised the vile to his lips. He sucked in a breath before downing the potion.

He immediately felt odd, as if as the potion sliding down his throat it left everything in its trail numb. The feeling crept down his body, numbing him till he fell to his knees, unable to support himself.

He began to shake violently, head thrashing. He felt no real pain, just an uncomfortable itch, and spreading ache that filled his limbs with led.

He began to hear more clearly, his eyes seeing more detail but less color, his body twisted and stretched till there, before Voldemort, was Draco Malfoy...a greyhound. Draco looked up into his master's red eyes. His tail wagged slightly, lazily swinging to and fro, in pride. He had done it! He was an Animagi.

Voldemort's gaze was growing in intensity the longer he stared down a lean dog before him.

"Very good, my boy! Now make sure you can change back then meet me in the dining hall to further discuss your mission." With that, he swept out of the room.

Draco focused hard on envisioning himself if human form, as the books had told him to. He started with his long, thin fingers. Picturing his paws extending to fit the vision, then, next, his forelegs, his back legs, his feet, his face and lastly making sure he no longer had a tail. As his transformation back into his human body ended, his father stepped forward. As soon as Draco's vision cleared, he realized his father was beckoning him to follow as he made his way down the hall towards the dining room. With his back turned to Draco, he couldn't see his son's proud smirk. Hermione Granger, here I come.


	2. Authors note

—

Hello, I'm Theheartsartists and welcome to my FIRST Fic! Woo I'm excited! *faints* Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter, I will be posting chap #2 soon. BUT I just want to let you guys know after the second chapter is posted I won't post a the next till I get one comment or review(is that petty?) I just want to make sure that I'm not writing for air. I want t o hear what you guys think plus I would love constructive criticism(but anything hateful or rude in anyway will be blocked)! Please please PLEASE comment and review!

Thank you,

THA


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione rolled onto her back, tossing her arm over her eyes to block out the sun's too-bright light. Her alarm continued to blare, practically screaming at her to get up. Groaning, she slapped the clock, hushing it. After internally arguing if getting out of bed was necessary, the side telling her sleeping all day sounded good lost and she pulled back the covers. Cold air assaulted her body making her shiver. She stood and quickly walked over to her closet pulling out a large red hoodie. It was Ron's so it hung off her like a dress. But it was warm and comfortable, so she wore it anyway. She padded to the bathroom, yawning widely. When she reached the sink she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She scrubbed her teeth as she looked up into the mirror. Her hair stuck up in some places, her eyes were slightly bagged from staying up late drawing and her skin pale from not leaving the house. In short, she looked awful. Frowning she spit in the sink and rinsed her mouth before turning to the shower. She yanked the knob till steaming hot water sprayed from the shower head. Leaving her clothes in heap she stepped under the water. She hissed at its temperature but didn't bother turning it down because, though hot, it was doing wonders for her stiff muscles. Sighing she began to hum, thinking about her friends. Ron was away on another trip to Romania to visit his brother, while Harry had been dragged along with the Dursleys to visit his aunt Marge. Hermione's parents were going away for work for the majority of the summer, leaving Hermione behind bored and lonely. She finished her shower feeling moody. She continued going through the motions of her morning routine, all the while drowning in boredom and self pity. Once done, she made her way the dimly lit kitchen. Yanking open the refrigerator she found nothing to eat or drink besides expired milk.

"Ugh!" Huffing she plopping down on one of the stools the lined the kitchen island. She knew she needed to go to the store, but had been avoiding leaving the house. She simply binge ate her way through the fridge and now...nothing. She wanted food and she knew she needed to go out of the house to get it. Sighing Hermione walked back to her room and started rummaging around for something to wear. Finally, she threw on some little-too-small jean shorts and the red sweatshirt from earlier. She didn't bother with an undershirt, a bra seemed just fine. _It's not like I'll take off my hoodie anyway,_ Hermione thought with a shrug.

Now dressed she went back downstairs grabbing her wallet and keys before heading out the door.

Her jeep was parked in the shade of a large tree. When she had parked there a few nights before, she made sure it was indeed in the shade, hoping it would be a little cooler than the sweltering sun. Hermione took two steps out of her house and immediately regretted the decision to leave. It was hot and sticky, making her hair plaster to the back of her neck. She struggled to resist the urge to run back to the soft sanctuary of her bed.

Hermione shook her head, clearing those stupid thoughts, _you need food,_ and walked to her car.

After sliding into her seat and getting everything going, it didn't take long to get to the store.

Parking she made a beeline for the automatic spinning doors, she walked so fast she nearly tripped, barely catching herself. Her shopping list went flying, the piece of paper floating away. Getting up she began to chase after it, it swopped and dived always just beyond the reach of her petite frame. Suddenly a hand snapped out, snatching the slip of paper from the air.

"I'm going to assume this yours?" Hermione looked up the man who now held her list in his grasp. After critically staring at him, she held out her hand.

"Yes, it is. I would love to stay and chat but I have a long list and little time, soo, I'd like it back, please and thank you" she stuck out her hand expecting him to give it to her, but instead, he held it a little higher now completely out of her reach. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed as her annoyance turned into anger.

"Sir, I said I'd like it back."

"You can have it...if you can reach it"

It took all of Hermione power not pounce on the man and hex him into oblivion. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, before replying to the man. Opening them, with a sharp retort on her tongue, her breath hitched. She hadn't looked the man in the eyes when they had initially met, but now staring into those eyes she felt the creeping sense of familiarity. Like they had met before. They were a stormy grey, and if you closely than they looked like molten silver. She shook her head, shaking away the feeling. There was no way she knew this man, not even possible. But those eyes, she knew she knew those eyes...but from where?

Clearing her throat, Hermione shrugged, "Honestly I already know what I need, the list is just for show." with that Hermione stalked off, flipping him off over her shoulder.

—

Ok, guys, I know this chapter was random and kinda boring but trust me, it will help fill in the holes when the real stuff kicks in. This chapter was really just trying to show how bored and lonely Hermione is. The good stuff starts soon! Please bear with me.

Stick around,

THA


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again Hermione sat, sunken into the couch, eat a bag of cheese balls, her pop resting on the coffee table. Her eyes darted around the screen as Po began to take out the surface cannons on the Dreadnought*. She leaned forward in anticipation, all the resistance bombers were gone, all but one. She had seen this movie many times before, but it still made her teary-eyed when the last bomber went out, killing the only girl left on the ship, but still accomplishing its mission. It went commercial break and Hermione flopped back into the couch cushions, she felt emotionally spent after watching that scene. She shook her head, I'm pathetic. Deciding to take a stretch break, Hermione got to her feet, her joints popped and cracked as she did.

"Is this old people feel?" She wondered aloud. She would never say something like that if someone else was around, but she was alone a free to be as rude and blunt as she sees fit. She walked to the kitchen, throwing open cabinets and digging through drawers for something eatable. She had gone to the store last week and was starting to run low on food. She considered simply ordering a pizza or Chinese food. Maybe a sandwich? She cocked her head at the idea, a sandwich sounds good, she decided. She walked into the living room and plucked the home phone from its stand, quickly dialing the sub place's number.

"Hello", a fake sounding woman's voice said through the speaker, "You have reached Billy's Burgers and subs! Unfortunately, we are having technical difficulties with our phone line and no over the phone orders will be taken. We are sorry for the inconvenience, have a nice day!" Then the voice cut off leaving nothing but silence and Hermione's growling stomach. Hermione groaned. She hated the idea of having to go out but she truly was hungry. She banged her palms to her forehead.

Sighing in defeat, she trudged up to her room. She threw on a tank top and some short jogging shorts before making her way downstairs once more.

She was in the middle of looking for her keys when she heard a sad song playing on the t.v. She made her way to the living room and started picking through the couch cushions looking for the remote.

"Ah ha!" She turned towards the t.v pointing the remote at it when her eyes locked with big brown ones. They were wide and scared, a dog shivering in its crude wire cage. It looked hungry and cold and all she wanted to do was cuddle them until they stopped shivering. Sighing she made herself listen to the whole commercials, she watched the cruel videos and looked into more sad eyes. Tears were slipping down her cheeks by the end of it. She hastily wiped them away then shut off the t.v.

As she walked outside into the peak of summer heat and nearly gagged at the thick, wet air that tried to make its way to her lungs. She hurried to her car, which was also sweltering, and blasted the AC her sweat level went from buckets to bottles. Sighing, she slouched low in her seat, taking a moment to bask in the cool air. When she finally started the car almost twenty minutes had passed. Her eyes widened, she could have done that ten times faster if she were allowed to use magic. But alas, she was still under age, which means she still had the trace. She rolled her eyes at the ministry, dogging students for using magic while the world was at war. She shook head head once more before pulling out of the lot.

She drove down the back roads, not wanting to get stuck in rush hour traffic. Her music was turned up loud so she could sing along without people hearing her. Her hand beat rhythmically against the steering wheel, head bopping slightly. She had begun to make it back to the busier part of the city when something caught her eye.

 **Caring hearts animal shelter and rescue**

The eyes of the sad dogs played in her memory.

"It won't hurt, right?" She mutters.

She parked her car in the empty lot and walked to the grey building, taking deep breath before opening the door. Immediately the sounds and smells hit her. There was barking, mewling, cawing and the occasional growl or hiss.

Hermione considered turning around and driving right back home, forget her stomach, but then she saw a large van roll into the no parking zone and a jerkily stop. She cocked her head in curiosity. Two men clambered out of the truck, one from the driver seat the other from the passenger side. They both walked to the back of the van and yanked open the doors. They reached and started to heave something out, tugging and pulling, but whatever it was wasn't happy about being in or leaving that van. After a few more minutes, they finally pulled the thing free. Hermione squinted to see what it was, but couldn't. The men began to make there way to the shelter and Hermione gasped. There, straining between the two men was a lean, sleek furred greyhound. It would be considered gorgeous if not for the bleeding cuts that scattered its body. Finally, they reached they shelter, pulling the dog along with them as they entered. The greyhound was snarling and snapping at the men.

A shelter staff member came rushing into the lobby, the poor women flinched as the greyhound snapped its jaws and bared its teeth.

"R-right this way." She pointed to a blue door at the end of the hall. The men began to yank the greyhound towards the door, the young worker made to to go after them but paused when hermione call for her to wait.

"Ma'am, I'm in a bit of a rush. Can I send another staff member to help you?"

"Is he up for adoption?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the blue door.

The women sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry, miss, but that dog is very aggressive and must be put down." The girl looked sad, obviously not wanting to kill him.

"Can I see him?"

The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "N-no, miss I'm very sorry but that dog was reported to be very dangerous."

"Please I think I can help you, if he bites me I'll leave you to put him down...but if not I want to take him home, I want to adopt him." Hermione's heart hammered as the girl glanced anxiously from the door to her, eyes flicking with uncertainty.

"Please."

Finally the girl gave a curt nod, and pointed to the blue door.

"Ten minutes, that's all I can give you."

Hermione immediately rushed to the blue, only pausing only to take a deep breath before entering the room.

It was a starele white, the floor, the walls, and even the door were all drained of color.

The only thing the contrasted with the white was a steel table in the middle of the room. On it layed to greyhound. His eyes were wide and his breathing quick, the sight of him broke her heart.

Stepping fully into the room hermione could see the dogs wounds more clearly. Some, were deep gashes. Other, shallow scratches. They were all caked in brown looking dried blood, though some still leaked thick, fresh red blood.

Hermione whimpered, and the dog's eyes snapped to her's. She sharply sucked in a breath, those eyes. They were almost exactly the same as the man's she had encountered last week. But no the man's eyes had been lighter. She was fairly sure she was going crazy, he has grey eyes, no big deal. She assured herself.

The dog stiffened under her gaze, but still never broke eye contact. Hermione stepped closer, still not looking away. Another step. Another. And another. Till she stood next to the table were he rested on his side. She lifted her hand, but stopped just before touching him. Giving him time to growl or somehow tell her off. But he didn't, he just stayed rigged, still as a statue.

"Hey boy. I don't know what happened to you but I'm here to help" she said in a soothing voice.

Hermione's hand experimentally skimmed a patch of fur that was wound free, the dog only shuddered. She decided to take a risk by bending down till she was eye level.

"I want to help you," she stroked its fur lightly, "I won't hurt you."

Then the door creaked open behind her and the young worker poked her head into the room, her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione softly stroking the greyhound's fur.

Still gaping at the pair she began to stammer how Hermione could take him free of charge. When the worker snapped out of her shock she immediately began to go through the basic needs, medical health, physical activity levels and food.

When she finally finished her lecture, she nodded and told Hermione clear out as soon as possible. Hermione carefully lifted the greyhound from the table, she heard it hiss and groan in pain. She whispered apologies to him the whole time.

When they finally made it out of the shelter and into her Jeep a thought struck her.

"What should your name be?"

The dog beside her cocked his head.

"Hmmm" she thought aloud. The image of her recently passed cat, Crookshanks, slipped into her mind.

"I know! How about Crook?" They dog didn't look very happy but, Hermione liked it.

"Come on Crook, we have to stop at the store but then we can go home and watch Next Top Model!"

She could have swore Crook had groaned, but shook her head and turned the key.

—

*I know technically the Last Jedi wasn't out then but I think it's cool so *plop* into the story it goes(disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to the Star Wars franchise)

Hello again!

I'm back and ready for things to really kick off! I'm still a little indecisive about how the next chapter will go but when I figure it out I'll have it up ASAP! Ok, so, I'd love to thank Apieyah for the tip about the Animagi process, I'll do a little more research and change things around. Now, I'd like to warn you that this is a rated M story and you'll see a bit of why in the coming chapters. It will get uncomfortable if your not ok with cursing, sex(or sex references) and violence. There are may also, though many chapters away, be references to non-con, murder and torture(death eater activities and talk). Sounds peachy, doesn't it? I'm just warning you... I will tell you before and after when sensitive topics coming in the story, so can skip it if you'd like. Now, back on a less serious note what do you guys think of the lovely greyhound's new name? I died laughing when my friend suggested it, knowing he'd hate it. So just to bother are friendly neighborhood doggo, his name is Crook.

Hmmm...Ok I think that's it

Keep hanging on,

THA


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco

Draco ached in too many places to count. With every movement, he wanted to whimper. When his father had suggested that he should 'play wounded' he had assumed he meant pretending to limp, but no, it meant letting him and a few other followers have a go at him while in dog form. Though his father had repeatedly told him it was simply to make sure the mudbloods bleeding heart picked him out of all the others, it seemed him and his 'friends' were having a bit too much fun.

When Granger had told him that his 'new' name was Crook he almost gagged. _Probably after the pig with fur,_ Draco grimaced.

With his heightened sense of smell and hearing, he could hear the whoosh of the car speeding down the road to the store and the faint smell of vanilla coming from Granger.

He sighed and tried to get comfortable on the stiff feeling leather seat. After a few more minutes of drifting in and out of sleep, the car suddenly jerked to a halt. It sent Draco flying forward, his nose smashing into the dashboard. If he had been in human form he would have a bloody nose. He yelped and scrambled back onto the seat. Granger looked over to his concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

Draco simply let his head fall across his crossed paws. Ganger shook her shook her head, curls flying. "It seems you're as stubborn as me…" she chuckled then fell quite.

He looked over cautiously, to see why she had fallen silent. Then a hand was behind his ear and scratching lightly. Draco tried to ignore how good it felt, but he couldn't. So, he let himself melt into her hand, leg thumping slightly.

Finally, she pulled away, taking her hand back and with it his relaxed mood.

"I'll be back soon" she promised before she slipped out of the Jeep. He watched her go, noticing that she had a confident sway in her hips and a small bounce in her step. _Of course, she acts different in the muggle world, she thinks she safe_. Draco snorted, _If only._ He sighed as she disappeared into the store. Curling up once more, Draco drifted into sleep.

 _Thump, thump, thump._ His eyes snapped open, immediately on guard. _Thump._ Draco looked out his window and almost fainted. There standing just out his window was his father. Well...his father in disguise. He had his long silver-blonde hair tucked away into a wide-brimmed hat. He wore a casual suit which was a surprise to Draco, who had never seen him in any form of muggle clothes. While he looked very muggle and didn't seem to draw attention, but his icy eyes commanded Draco's attention and respect, as they always had.

He smirked down at his son, "Well done, Draco, I see the filthy thing is just as naive as we suspected." he sneered, looking upon Draco with disdain, "Tell me, son, what has the wretch 'named' you?"

Draco couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing to glare.

"Oh, what is that look for? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled mockingly. Then, his eyes flicked to a spot above Draco's head. Curling his lip, he jerked his chin in the same direction.

Draco's neck snapped to the side and caught sight of the cause of his father's displeasure. Hermione had just stepped out of the store, bags in hand, and was looking back and forth across the street. Presumably looking for any oncoming things muggles called 'cars'. Once she decided it was clear, she stepped into the street heading in her Jeep's direction.

Slowly Draco turned back to his father who was eyeing him threateningly, "Find the needed information, kill her and return to the Dark Lord. Until then, you are not my son nor a worthy and respected follower, you are just a mangy mutt. Complete the mission and come home, _with her head on a spike."_ He growled lowly.

Then, a sharp gasp pulled them from their staring(or really _glaring)_ contest. Hermione stood, hand on the handle, on the opposite side as his father.

"You?" She snarled.

 _You? Had they met?_

"What a pleasure to see you again, I must say your dog is quite nice what is his name?"

Internally Groaning, Draco waited for her to state the humiliating name.

"My pet and I are none of your concern. Now, I suggest you leave, I wouldn't want you to get hit." Her words dripped warning. He even saw his father's eyes flicker with surprise.

"Very true, seems I best be going. Have a nice day." He tipped his head and shot Draco a meaningful look before stalking off.

Turning back to a seething Hermione, he watched her white knuckles loosen as she threw her purchases into the back. But that didn't stop her from slamming her door shut as she slid into the driver's seat.

"What'a creep!"

Confused, Draco cocked his head. She glanced over at him with angry eyes.

"He stole my grocery list, and then-then he wouldn't give it!"

Draco snorted internally, _yes, Granger, that is the meaning of stole._

"And his eyes...I-I swear I know them from somewhere but, I would think you wouldn't just forget someone like that."

With that, she huffed and settled into her seat then leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the rim of the steering wheel. She took three deep breaths and the bright red color in her face started to fade.

While she was claiming herself, Draco noticed that her hair was no longer a bush, instead, thick wavy curls. _Huh, going to have to find something new to mock._ He let his fall closed as he tried to mentally figure out what feature would make her cry the most. _Her teeth? No, they were fine now. Her, chest?_ He glanced over at her chest which rose and fell as she regained her composure. _No, there wasn't much wrong with it._ The thought made him stop short. He would NOT have such thoughts about dirty little mudblood! _Hmmm,_ the wheels in his head began to turn, ' _little' that's it! She's practically the size of doll. This mission is as good as done._

—

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took longer than I thought. But on that note, I'm going to try to get about two chapters a week, or sometimes only one:(, from now on. Ok, ok this was another boring chapter but, I couldn't fit all that I wanted to in just this chapter so I'm just going to do it in a few...sorry. Well at least you found out the basics of Draco's mission and who the mystery asshole who stole her list was. Next chapter there are going to be some awkward moments and I'm going to enjoy every bit of it! If any of you have ideas of where you'd like the story to go I'm all ears. Of course I have a very vague skeleton plot but, I want to hear what you guys think.

Anyway that's it for now.

TATA,

THA


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco

Draco sat rigidly straight, eyes wide with anticipation. Khrystyana, Jeana and Kyla stood before the judges. _Khrystyana is the obvious choice, then, even though she a bitch, Jeana and poor Kyla, she was pretty but definitely not Next Top Model Winner level._ Draco's heart beat faster as the dramatic background music played. The his jaw dropped, they had just told Khrystyana she wasn't the winner, _what!? Well at least now the choice is easy,_ he thought as he slouched into a pout.

"Jeana, thank you, but you are not next level fierce."*

Draco jumped up so fast he fell off the couch, no that he cared, he was too busy cursing loudly at the T. V. At the look of shocked happiness on Kyla's face he barked even louder, calling the judges the every name in the book.

Just then hermione entered the living room, where she found a loudly barking Crook.

"What's all the racket about?"

Draco didn't bother turning around, he growled and barked in outrage. Hermione looked past her crazy pet and saw the rerun of season 24's Next Top Model finale.

"Oh, I was pissed too! Khrystyana, right?" She looked to Crook who looked back and barked in agreement.

"At least we're on the page about that." Draco turned back to the tv. when a dull thud came from couch, He turned to find Hermione sprawled out on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her hair in a halo framing her face. Draco was hit by the sudden realization that Granger had grown into a decent looking human being, he would have considered her pretty if not for her disgraceful upbringing and dirty blood. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled lazily at him at jerking him from his thoughts.

"Oh god, I'm tired…" she said emphasizing with a wide yawn which caused Draco to yawn as well.

Hermione giggled, "sorry", she gave him an apologetic smile. He simply turned away. He heard her sigh before she stated that she was going to take a nap and stalked off. Draco couldn't believe his luck. _The mudblood is stupid enough to leave me alone!_ He grinned inwardly. Then he climbed onto the couch and waited for her to go to sleep. It didn't take long, he heard soft snores within minutes. Sighing happily, he let himself morph back into his human state before he began to look around. He walked over to where he had hidden his wand on his first night here and swiftly pulled it out from beneath the china cabinet. He cast a quick muffling charm before he made his was back to the living room. He began his search with checking all the photos propped on the different shelves and cabinets, in the hopes shed hid it somewhere in plain sight. But all he came across were pictures of her filthy family and the golden trio.

Draco pursed his lips, contemplating where next to search. He decided to check the bookshelves next. And then the china cabinet. And then the furniture. Then any nook and cranny he could find, till Draco was becoming desperate to find _something_ so he checked everything again. When he had run out places to search he slumped on the couch. _Maybe I'll be a disgrace forever...can't even find clues from a mudblood._ Just as his eyes began to feel heavy, he heard water running in the bathroom. _Shit...she's awake._ He quickly turned back into the sleek greyhound that was thought to live there. He decided to continue his search in dog form, using his heightened sense of smell to seek out any helpful clues. After there the dining room he went to search in the kitchen, but he continuously came up empty handed. With a sigh he thought of the last two places he had to search: the bathroom and Hermione's bedroom.

The realization hit him quickly, he would have to go through the mudbloods room AND bathroom to find what he needed(if he even finds it…). He decided that he would have to start with the bedroom, an that he needed to do it now before he lost his nerve. He padded to the door and nugged it open...

*I don't know the exact words spoken so don't yell at me. Also I know that this wasn't out yet the either...look lets make deal, this story takes place present day but the EVENTS of 7 path year haven't happened. So as if all this is happening in 2019(also HAPPY NEW YEAR...sorry I forgot it in the last post) Does that make sense?

Also sorry this took so long life is crazy!


End file.
